


King County High a.k.a. Zombie High

by koalathebear



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Written in response to this fic prompt: </b> ravioli high school au pls pls pls (maybe with ravi as the typical geek and liv is one of the popular girls who has a jock for a boyfriend, which is major. but they find their way to each other anyway or something hahaha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	King County High a.k.a. Zombie High

"Is someone in here?" Ravi asked, staring around the darkened lab. "I can hear you," he said in his clipped English accent.

A low growl made him stiffen but then he saw a flash of white in the corner of the lab. He picked up a long metal ruler and approached warily.

"Liv?" he demanded in shock, staring at the young girl sitting on the ground, arms wrapped around her knees that were drawn up against her chest. Her usually brown hair was a shock of white and her eyes blazed red and furious in the darkness.

He held up a hand. "Easy," he muttered gently.

"Go away…please … " her voice was a low growl.

He shook his head. "You were at the boat party …"

"How did you know?" she demanded.

"My mate Trevor … he was there, too."

"What happened to him?" she whispered.

"Same thing that's happened to you … and a bunch of other kids from King County High …"

"Where is he now?"

"I don't want to talk about that … but you – you need to come with me or … look just come with me," he told her urgently.

Her pallor and white hair looked freakish … a world away from the pretty, popular Liv Moore who graced Major Lilywhite's arm, led the cheer squad and was the envy of all the girls in their year.

"Where are we going?"

"You're hungry right?"

"How did you know?" Liv demanded, confused and dazed.

Ravi sighed. "You need fresh brains … "

Liv looked aghast.

"…if you don't get them in time … it will be bad …" he told her inadequately. "My dad works at the morgue … I help out part-time. Always hated working there, but … look, come on – you need to hurry – I can give you a ride on my bike." 

He extended his hand to her. The look on his face convinced her and she allowed him to pull her to his feet. "I'm trying to help you … so please resist the urge to chomp through my cranium," he told her only half-jokingly.

*

Liv rather thought that she should be wanting to throw up but instead she watched hungrily as Ravi _acquired_ the brain from the corpse of the elderly woman lying on the slab.

"You can heat it up in the microwave or something … "

She shook her head, her fingers trembling with hunger. Ravi frowned and quickly cut the brain into pieces and winced a little as Liv grabbed for the slippery red flesh ravenously, shoving several pieces into her mouth as of she was starving – which she was. The redness of her eyes receded as she swallowed. 

"What happened to your friend Trevor?" she asked finally.

"He got hungry … didn't get food in time … and he went full on zombie…"

"There are no such things as zombies," Liv whispered even though her blood stained fingers and the taste of raw flesh in her mouth told her different.

Ravi raised his eyebrow. "Trev attacked a few people and … well he killed them." Ravi swallowed hard. "They turned into zoms, too … police managed to kill them all … I don’t want the same thing happening to you."

"You barely know me," Liv exclaimed, staring at him. 

Ravi Chakrabarti was the tall, lanky kid in their class. "I'm English not Indian," he would correct people painstakingly in his posh English accent. Major and Liv had never taunted him but others at the school certainly had. Ravi was very much on the nerdy side of the high school social scene, but he was tall and cute in his own way. Clearly, he was also very kind.

"Does your boyfriend know?" Ravi asked her.

Liv shook her head emphatically. "No … no …he can't know … he'd be terrified and … " She buried her face in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" she asked, tears in her eyes. 

"Take it one step at a time… lay low … " he hesitated. "I can probably ask my dad to let you work here, too … you could get brains at the morgue … "

"Why are you helping me, Ravi?" she asked him, eyes wide and wondering.

Ravi lowered his head. "I couldn't save Trev … but maybe I can help you."

****

fin


End file.
